the_2019_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bach - Musical Adventure
Baby Bach is the very 3rd video in the Baby Einstein series. It was released on November 3rd on the year of 1998 and it teaches babies a captivating experience of stimulating & colorful high contrast images set to the classical music of Johann Sebastian Bach. It was the 8th video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. Starring: Baby Bach The Bunny (Host) Sunny The Bunny Sierra Clark Aspen Clark The Feature Show Video Dancing & Marching Chickens (Tune-Up And Fanfare Based On A Theme From Toccata In D) Opening Titles (Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks) Twirling Mobile Balls And Kinetics (Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement) Fire Truck Hammered Instruments & Toys Gentle Motion (Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147) Balloons Winter Fun (Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement) Marching Robots (Toccata In D, BWV 565 / Cantata No. 40, BWV 645) Blown Instruments & Toys Truck Piggy Bank Static Electricity (Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement) Chicken Joke Animals (Flute Sonata In Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement) Streamers (Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks) Barnyard Toy Plucked Instruments & Toys Night Lights (Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D, Air, BWV 1068) Introducing Goldberg Suite Toy Carnival (Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988) Wind-Up Clowns Hands At Play (Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988) Dancing & Marching Chickens Faces (Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988) Finale (Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988) End Credits (Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks) Red Car Bach For Playtime & Bedtime Playtime: # Flute Sonata In Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 4, Rejouissance, BWV 1069 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement # Flute Sonata In Eb, BWV 1031, 1st Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 2, Badinerie, BWV 1067 # 2-Part Invention, No. 1, BWV 772 # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement Bedtime: # Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks # Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147 # Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D, Air, BWV 1068 # Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 Discovery Cards # Car # Cat # Chicken # Clown # Dinosaur # Fire Truck # Fish # Flower # Horn # Owl # Robot # Sun # Truck Toy Chest Dancing Chicken (manufacturer unknown) Rikki Chicken by Charm Company Winkle by Manhattan Toy (from Baby Galileo) Machine Ball Factory by Toys For Special Children Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle Company (from Baby Galileo) Jupiter Kinetic by Carlisle Company (from Baby's Favorite Places) Fire Engine by Schylling (from Baby's Favorite Places) Rhythm Pals Mini Orchestra by Edushape Orchestra Piano (Discontinued) by Chicco USA, Inc. Zylon Dragon by Manhattan Toy Lollipop Drum by Woodstock Percussion Threading Cheese by Learning Curve International Chimalong by Woodstock Percussion HydroGyro by Rainbow Products Super Stacking Tops (Discontinued) by Toysmith Sun Pendulum (manufacturer unknown) Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models, Inc. Bubble Blowing Bear by Link Group Bubble Monkey by Toysmith (from Baby's First Sounds) Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 (from Neighborhood Animals, Numbers Nursery and Baby's Favorite Places) Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy Drummer Boy by Byers’ Choice Limited Fox Hunt Man by Byers’ Choice Limited Salvation Army Woman With Alto Horn by Byers’ Choice Limited Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 Atomic Robots by Schylling (from Baby's Favorite Places) Machine Man by Schylling Giraffe Horn (Discontinued) by Tomy Corporation Musical Trumpet (Discontinued) by Tomy Corporation Trumpet Kazoo (Discontinued) by Woodstock Percussion Octopus Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets (from Baby's First Sounds) Toy Saxophone by Potenza Picena (from Baby Beethoven and Meet the Orchestra) Small World Kids - Play At Home Saxophone by Small World Toys (from Meet the Orchestra) Baby Giraffe Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets Mini-mals - Kiko Kitty by Manhattan Toy Slide Whistle Trumpet (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio Collectable Tin Truck Bank by Schylling Plasma Ball by Carlisle Company "S" Silver by Golden Island International, Inc. (from Baby Shakespeare, Baby Van Gogh and Baby Beethoven) Disco Ball (Discontinued) by Carlisle Company (from Baby Monet) Spiral Pendulum by Carlisle Company (from Baby's Favorite Places) Dizzy Kitty (Discontinued) by Tomy Corporation Fantasy Fish Bowl (Discontinued) by Westminster, Inc. G. G. Giraffe by Charm Company (from World Animals) Barnyard Friends (Discontinued) by Chicco USA, Inc. Junior Bongos by First Act Melody Harp by Trophy Music Dinosaur Egg Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets (from Baby's First Sounds) Accordion by Schylling (from Meet the Orchestra) Snowy Owl Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets (from Baby's First Sounds) Ukulele by Small World Toys Lava Lamp by Lava Clowns (manufacturer unknown) Musical Carousel by Battat Incorporated (from Neighborhood Animals, Baby MacDonald and Baby's First Sounds) Ferris Wheel by Schylling (from Baby Newton) Magic Clock by Funline Merchandise (from Baby's Favorite Places) Big Top Flippity Flops by Alex (from Baby Wordsworth) Somersault Dog by Westminster, Inc. (from Lullaby Time) Tabletop & Wall Mount Clown by RLS Services Pop-Up Animals by Battat Incorporated Hoberman Sphere by Hoberman Designs Whoozit by Manhattan Toy (from Baby's First Sounds) 57 Thunderbird by Schylling (from Baby's Favorite Places) Baby Bach: A Concert For Little Ears # Tune-Up And Fanfare Based On A Theme From Toccata In D # Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks # Flute Sonata In Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 4, Réjouissance, BWV 1069 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement # Flute Sonata In Eb, BWV 1031, 1st Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 2, Badinerie, BWV 1067 # Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147 # Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D, Air, BWV 1068 # 2-Part Invention, No. 1, BWV 772 # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement